


Why Did You Leave Me, Boy?

by BatBrainss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agony, Angst, Crying, DTPS, Depression, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Homo, Homosexual, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, PDTS, PSTD, PTSD, Pain, Slash, Tears, cries, draco malfoy is bad, harry potter/ronald weasley - Freeform, harry potter/severus snape - Freeform, hermione granger/severus snape - Freeform, lucius malfoy is sad, severus snape/lucius malfoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: Draco left Lucius for another man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Kelly Clarksons song "Already Gone". This is a picture I drew on Adobe Photoshop of Lucius Malfoy crying. He is crying because Draco Malfoy left him for another man. Probably Harry. Hope y'all enjoy it.

 

 

"Why did you leave me, boy?" Lucius Malfoy sobbed, but Draco was already gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put up more art later. Hope 'yall like it. I have to go to school now. See ya. *waves*


End file.
